


Alpha and Omega

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [10]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the adventures of Marco and Byamba written through a series of prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

Ch. 1 - Marco returns to the quarters he share with Byamba and ends up weeping over his pregnant lover.  
Ch. 2 - Niccolo comes back with Maffeo and wants Marco to come back with him in Venice but he refuses because Byamba is pregnant.  
Ch. 3 - Byamba has some news to share, Kublai is ecstatic, Marco feels betrayed, and Jingim's mind breaks.

Ch. 4 - Marco is being pouty about being left behind for six days as his pregnant lover goes on a mission without him.


	2. Night Vows

Marco was sure to be as quiet as possible when he returned to their rooms later than he had planned. All the candles has been blown out and the other occupant of the room was buried under the a couple layer of furs on the bed. Byamba was only four months along but already the fall's weather left him chilled at night and the Khan had given them some fur blankets as one of their many presents. Carefully removing his clothes and boots Marco quietly walked over to the bed where he slid inside where he was greeted with the heat generated from the omega's body. Laying on his side Marco took the opportunity to study his lover in the slight moon light that shined into their room.

Byamba looked younger and more at peace than he did when he was woke since he did not have to carry the mask of the hardened warrior. The Mongolian was curled up on his side with one arm behind his head and the other curled over his belly as if to ward after danger in his sleep. Laying a hand gently on the omega's stomach Marco smiled at feeling the slight baby bump that meant their child was there sleeping under his lover's chest. Joy rose up in his heart when he thought about how soon he was going to be a father to a small innocent baby and his family would be complete. Marco was determined to love and be there for their child like his father wasn't there for him. Just the thought of the man dampened Marco's joy as a sliver of fear shot into his heart at the thought of turning out like his father and leaving his omega and pup behind to a unknown fate. What kind of alpha could just walk away from his omega for so many years? What could be expected of Marco since he was born of that type of man? No, he would be different! He had to be for Byamba and their child deserved better. Marco did not realize that tears were pouring down his face until a large hand reached up and wiped them away.

"Marco? What is the matter?" Byamba asked in a low voice as he went to sit up but his movement was haltered when the Latin did not move from his position bent over him. Leaning down Marco pressed gently kisses into his lover's belly and whispered promises with the same tone one would use when saying prayers. He promised his child to never leave her or hurt her but would always be there. Promised to guide and protect until there was no longer any breath in his body and the mountains bent in the wind like leaves. Marco only stopped when a gentle hand tugged him up to where Byamba could kiss his tears away lovingly while the other cradled Marco's hand that sat over his stomach. The focus of the Latin's words turned from their child to the omega as Marco placed sweet kisses to Byamba's lips.

"I swear, Byamba. I swear...."


	3. Not You

Marco stood frozen in shock not even hearing the rest of the words his father spoke in desperation while his uncle stood further back and watched them with resentful eyes. Niccolo and Maffeo had just appeared unannounced a few minutes ago from the Silk Road that Marco had long believed that they had perished on.

"My son?" Niccolo called as he reached out when Marco did not answer. The feel a hand on his shoulder snapped the young man from his trance to the harsh planes of reality.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I came back for you like I said I would when I first left you here. I want you to come back home with me. To Venice. You need not stay here anymore. I have valuable Cargo that I can use to purchase your freedom." The older man explained.

The sound of something crashing sounded in the room before Marco could answer pulling his attention to the doorway. Byamba stood just inside but Marco could tell that the Mongolian has heard everything just by the way he was completely still.

"Byamba..." Marco whispered as he turned to where his omega was staring at him with dark eyes. When the Latin went to take a step Byamba turned on his heel and stormed through the door before another word could be spoken. Cursing quietly Marco went to follow his lover but his father grabbing his arm stopped him from giving chase and a growl slipped from between his lips.

"Marco, what is wrong? Who was that?" his father questioned.

"That was Byamba, my lover." Marco started to explained before his uncle snorted from where he leaned against the wall.

"Typical. I am not surprised you would lay down with these godless devils." Maffeo sneered.

"Brother, please!" Niccolo demanded before he turned back to his son. "Marco, this is a rare opportunity. We must hurry before the Khan's mood is soured." Marco blinked blankly at the words washing over him. His father had returned to purchase Marco's freedom so that he could return home to Venice. The place where the streets were mostly water and the sight of gold was a rarity. Where he use to climb on roof tops and was never the wiser of what the sunset looked like over Cambulac. The land where he would not wake up to the smell of fur in his nose and the gentle face of his sweet lover sleeping in the bed nor feel the bump from where his child grew under his hand. It was these last thoughts that made up Marco's mind despite his father's urging.

"I am not leaving." He stated.

"What?" Niccolo asked as his uncle pushed off the wall behind him.

"I am not leaving this place." Marco elaborated.

"Is it because of that man? Marco, you can find lots of lovers in the world. This one is not so special you would remain here forever!" the older man stated. A part of Marco growled at the slight of his love not being special but he let it go.

"Byamba is not just my lover! He is my friend, my omega, the bearer of my child!" Marco exclaimed. Niccolo looked like he had been slapped as he stared in shock but his uncle only shook his head.

"Of course you would do something like this. It is a fact that bastards beget bastards and now the Polo name is truly ruined." Maffeo snared. This time Marco did growl causing the older Beta to back off. Before anything else can be done Niccolo stepped in between them with arms outstretched.

"Marco, please. This is your chance to leave this place a free man. This does not have to be forever."

"Father, I am not leaving my pregnant omega behind!" Marco snapped.

"It will not be forever. We can come back later in time but-"

"But what? Is that what you said to mother when you left? That it would not be forever? This is your chance? You will come back?"

"Marco, what I and your mother had was different." Niccolo tried to explain but Marco laughed bitterly.

"Yes, it was different. You ran off for 18 years leaving mother pregnant with not even an engagement ring on her finger or a bond mark. Now you stand here and ask me to do the same thing as if what you did was right. Say I leave with now and then what? When shall I return to meet my child? When she is five years? Ten? Seven-teen? No! I am many things but I will not be the father you were to me. Safe journey, father." Marco did not have anything else to say so he turn on his heel and stormed out of the room with out another word. Once the doors closed behind him Marco took off into a sprint until he reached the quarters he shared with his lover and burst through the door. Byamba was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard cradling his stomach in his hands.

"When are you leaving?" Byamba asked breaking the silence.

"I am not leaving." Marco answered as he closed the door behind him. Angrily the omega turned to face him with dark eyes.

"Your family comes to free you from bondage and you claim you are not leaving. Why?" The omega demanded.

"Because you and our child is here. I will never leave you, Byamba, or our baby." Marco explained scared he would not be believed. For a minute Byamba's face was expressionless before he signed and dropped his head. Marco knelt at his omega's side and kissed him gently as he promised that he was not leaving him or their child.

"I swear, Byamba." Marco whispered as he kissed him. "I swear...."


	4. Good News

Angry, irritable, and horny, Byamba continue to make his way to the entrance to his father's quarters. Upon arrival he gave the acquiescing guards a nod, an unspoken request for them to grant him entrance. The doors opened and when Byamba slipped inside, he saw his father sitting in his big cushy chair, eating dates, with Jingim glowering over him. By the Prince's rigid posture and his forward eyebrows it appears that Byamba walked into a middle of an argument. Typical. He resisted the urge not to roll his eyes at the scene before him. At least there was no screaming match or things being hurled at each other.

"Father", Byamba bowed and got the Khan's full attention,"Prince", He bowed to him as well. Leaving the word "brother" in the air. Jingim never called him that and Byamba wasn't going to start either.

"Byamba!" His father cheerfully said with a grand smile and his brother looked at him with a perpetual frown as usual. "Has your troops made it back from their surveillance mission in south China?"

"Yes father, but a few reminded in Xiangyang to check on the construction sight on the wall." He said smoothly.

"Has there been any entails or sightings on the wall? And has the descriptions have been as accurate as the way the Latin described?" Jingim said with contempt dripping with every word. Byamba smirked, not liking the tone he spoke about his lover. Despite his statues as an omega and his brother being the alpha, he can still bash him to the ground as a hammer would do to a nail.

"Indeed Prince, even the calligraphers that accompanied us had said that Master Marco's blueprints of his journals have been most accurate. I will deport again by night fall with rest of the Golden Horde and respectfully request for Marco to join me on the movement." He said with a wry smile.,"He has been most demanding to join me, as I am with child and he frets for my safety. We'll be back soon to gather more information later." The room now filled with suffocating silence and he enjoyed the twisted bemused expressions on his father and brothers face. Kublai was between mid chews with his mouth filled with crushed dates and Jingim's eyebrows risen into impossible heights.

"What..." His brother croaked and Byamba tried his hardest to hold his laughter as Jingim continued to gaped at him like a koi fish.

"I'm pregnant Jingim, which means you're going to be an uncle and Ahmad has requested to dine with you after the war meeting this afternoon." He said with utter nonchalance, his father finally swallowing his fill.

"Whose the father?!" The Khan demanded and in a split second later the doors opened again.

* * *

Upon hearing the news of his lover returning home, Marco tried not to dash into the Khans quarters but he still walked in a brisk pace. He was a bit irritated that Byamba didn't come to see him first thing when he returned to the Cambulac but nonetheless was ecstatic to hear he was back safe and sound and carrying their precious cargo. These long six days were torture...he will not be left behind this time! He saw Byamba with the his father and brother and he resisted the urge to run into his arms and kiss those plush lips of his.

"Great Khan, Prince" he did a shallow bow at the both of them. The air was strange in the room and he silently question why everything so quiet. The Khans eyes were wide, his mouth gaped open and Prince Jingim eyes darted between the both of them. He gazed up at his lover in question and he received a cocky smile in return and his dark brown eyes filled with mirth. It hit him.

"No..." He whispered, "YOU TOLD THEM?!" His voice came out shrilled and panicked but not as much as Jingim however...

"YOU'RE THE FATHER!???!?!?" Marco's mouth felt incredibly dry and he tried to find words be instead it came out like incoherent broken mumbles. Soon he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him over to his lover's chest, almost protectively.

"We are having a child, and Marco's the father. This means he's now part of the family." Byamba's voice was smooth like silk and Jingim continued to make weird sputtering noises.

"That is wonderful news, son!" The Khan rose from his chair, his face was beaming with pride. His strong arms embraced Byamba and he nuzzled his face and inhaled. "How far along are you?"

"About 15 weeks, the healers have estimated." Byamba smiled and patted his belly. He was not showing at all underneath the thick leather deel vest. But in the most private of moments when he laid with his lover, a small curve can be seen in his lower abdomen. Then small hands would caress it affectionately, whispering soft sweet words of promise and love.

"The pregnancy has been going along smoothly and it has been predicted I will give birth in autumn."

"How fortuitous!" The Khan smiled even more broadly. "That is great fortune! Come here!!!" This time he gather Marco in his arms and he embraced the both of them.

"You too Jingim!" Kublai demanded curtly. The Prince compliantly went over in daze and Byamba wrapped his arm over Jingim's stiff shoulders. The four of them were tangled in a group embrace and the Khan gazed up at Byamba.

"You have made me so proud, Byamba you have no idea. May the goddess Etügen Eke blessed your child with happiness and vigor!" His eyes were sparkling he looked over to Marco, ruffling his bronze curls.

"Take care of my son, Polo. Don't let anything happened to your family." The Khan was suddenly serious and he spoke in a low tone.

Marco's eyes brighten"Yes Great Khan! I'll protect Byamba and our child with my life!" He felt warmness filled him as Marco spoke his words of promise and determination. Soon the embrace parted and The Khan gazed up at him one last time,

"Please take care of yourself, Byamba."

"Don't worry father, I'll be the most vigilant as ever." He said as he effortlessly scooped Marco into his arms. The Latin let out surprise and a pleasing gasp.

"Byamba let go of me! You can't use this exertion! Think of the child!" Marco stammered, trying to squirm out of his hold but Byamba held him in place. Since he learned of the pregnancy, the Latin alpha spent his time and energy fretting over Byamba's safety.

"The child is fine, khairtai!" He chuckled, "remember? The child is the size of peach, it can't feel anything yet! Come, I have already packed your things in your saddle." Marco huffed and ceased his wriggling in his arms. He laid his head on his lover's shoulder and allowed the tall man to carry him to the grand doors. The doors were shut and the Khan infinitely pleased sat back on his favorite chair and continued to eat his dates. Losing feeling in his legs, Jingim slowly lowered himself, crossing his legs on the floor and pondered long and hard of what just transpired.

"Now Jingim, when are you going to give me grandchildren?"


	5. Don't Go (Please Look Back)

“I do not like this.” 

“I know.” Byamba replied. 

“You know anything can happen on this trip.” Marco snapped.

“I know.” Byamba answered as he double checked his pack. 

“You should not go on this trip. This cannot be good for your health.” The Latin stated hoping the omega would see reason. 

“I am not that far along that my condition would be a problem.”

“But-” 

“Marco, enough. I am fine and this trip will be safe and fast.”

“Six days is not fast!” Marco growled as he paced the length of the room. Byamba finally finished packing and turned to the alpha who was radiating anger like a bonfire. He wrapped his hands around the alpha and buried his head into Marco’s neck humming a noise meant to calm the other man. After a few minutes it seem to work as Marco pulled back to nuzzle his face against his lover as slim hands wandered his body. 

“You are acting more grouchy than me and I’m the pregnant one.” Byamba chuckled.

“Don’t be a snarky omega.” Marco growled. 

“I will be fine, Marco. I promise that I would be home before you know it. There would be nothing reckless coming from me.” Byamba swore as the alpha growled again. 

“You better not. If you are one day late than I swear I will take a horse and come find you. I will always find you.” Marco promised before pulling the omega into a possessive kiss. The Mongolian returned the kiss happily as hands started to grasp and stroke quickly becoming lost under clothes. It would have ended with them between the bed sheets if a servant have not knocked on the door stating that Byamba was being requested. Immediately Marco began to growl in agitation causing his lover to nuzzle his face to calm him.

“There is nothing to worry about, Marco. I promise you that I will be home soon but I must go.” Byamba stated as he began to pull away. Marco suddenly lunged and bit gently over the bite mark that symbolized their bond before he allowed his lover to pull away. 

“I will hold you to those words, love.” Marco whispered. 

Smiling Byamba pulled away from his lover and picked up his bag before heading outside to join his troops. Marco followed behind silently trying to cover up his bad mood at his pregnant lover leaving for a six day journey. He remained in the doorway to the court’s gate and watched his omega mount his horse he would be using. Once everything was settled Byamba turned to smile at Marco who smiled back before he gave the sign to move out leaving his alpha behind.


End file.
